Pressure sensors are utilized whenever the need to monitor pressure is necessary. Such devices are ideally suited for applications such as tire pressure sensing. It is believed that pressure sensors can be implemented by locating surface acoustic wave (SAW) device on an etched diaphragm within a piezoelectric material such as quartz. To date, however, technological hurdles have prevented such devices from being effectively implemented. Currently, a strong demand exists to utilize pressure and temperature sensors in harsh environments or in association with rotating parts, as in the case of tire pressure monitoring applications. Attempts have been made to implement pressure sensing devices. Existing designs require large substrate and circuit sizes, and also expensive calibration processes during production.